A thousand miles
by Twilight-freakie-geek
Summary: Tragedy has struck Gregor. Songfic using Vanessa Carlton's song “A Thousand Miles”. And may I say that I OWN NOTHING! R&R or I use my mad hyena skills on you! Rated T for Angstiness, I think...or I'm paranoid! That's it, I'm just paranoid!


"**A Thousand Miles"**

**It may never be enough just to wish something not to happen, things always do. And most of the time we don't want them to.**

**Disclaimers: I own neither The Underland Chronicles nor this song by Vanessa Carlton – "A Thousand Miles"**

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound

_It was over; anyone could see that. After the sobs heard in the hospital, it was obvious. Why had he let his mom take them to Virginia? If he had only stayed in New York, she would not be dead. They would be happy, in love. But no, he had been in so deep a pit of self-pity that he didn't care what happened next. Now he was running, in no direction in particular. _

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

"_First Ares, now this?" his voice seemed choked and small. How would he possibly pull himself out of this?_

"What's your plan?" _Ripred's voice ran through his brain like wildfire. "I don't have a plan. Never did. My life is at a stand still. At sixteen his life was gone in his eyes. What was he without her? _

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

_His mind wandered to flying on Ares with her. _

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

_He imagined her floating away, then Ares vanishing, he fell, upwards. He was growing older with every moment._

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

_He knew it had been coming; Howard had informed him that she was ill. He didn't know she was THAT ill. He had often been in tough times and thought of her thinking of him. But had she been after all? Or too busy coughing up blood to notice?_

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memories

_He had been a fool now that he thought about it. He hadn't thought she would fall into a relapse. He hadn't even known what she was ill with at the time. Now he did. The red death had taken his love's life, like it had done so many other men and women's._

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

_Oh had badly he missed her now. He felt that he needed her to even keep waking up every day._

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

_He was now falling up again, this time growing younger, than older, then younger._

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

And I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't...

_Her laugh, Her odd half-smile, so like her uncle, Hamnet's. Her silver-blond hair. Now it was all gone. Going to be sent down the Waterway. He wanted to go with her, be with her._

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound

_He was being hoisted onto a flier now. How had he gotten here? "_What's your plan, what's your plan?_" _

"_I'm going home. I'm never going to come back, I'm through with this place. Too many bad memories here."_

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

_Too many bad memories. Too many to remember at the same time. He needed to get away from here, from Regalia, from the Underland._

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder...

_But he wanted to stay, see her one last time, before he never returned._

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

_Falling…falling…falling…_

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

_Not aging this time. Just falling up…falling…_

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

**A/N: SAD! I don't know why I wrote this, but I did. You never know what might happen. But Greggy will always be oblivious. –sobs- WHY MUST YOU BE STUPID GREGOR?**


End file.
